


Are You Deaf, Mister?

by OptimisticNihilist



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Confessions, Deaf, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticNihilist/pseuds/OptimisticNihilist
Summary: An alternative ending to the storyline when Gus encounters Lorne at the station.





	Are You Deaf, Mister?

"You're making a mistake!"

The officer eyeballed his portly superior with utter dismay as the killer, disguised as a simple, bumbling preacher was escorted towards the stairway.

"I'm gonna make this very clear, Grimly." Said Ben, pushing his index finger against the beat cop's uniform. "Pull any of this hokey bullshit again, I'll have your balls on a frying pan before you even step foot in your beat!"

"But sir-"

"No buts, that's an order, kid!" Yelled Ben, and Gus could hear his eardrums ring in the process.

As Ben continued his reprimand Gus saw Lorne in the background, smiling the smile, with his hands tucked deep in the confines of his woolen jacket. The killer turned his back towards the stairwell just around the time the man was closing his speech.

"...So get back to it and do something good for a change, got it kid?"

"...Yes sir."

"Come on, kid. Just stick to the damn protocol, alright?"

The superior turned his back, and Gus walked straight towards Lorne who stood innocuously at the entrance, seemingly waiting for the officer's arrival.

Gus was delirious, and surprisingly angered by this killer in front of him.

How could someone he knew was guilty of terrible crimes be let off, just like that? And why was everyone gullible enough to believe his story?

Even long after Ben's reprimand, Gus could still hear the ringing in his ears, like an explosion just went off and he was in the center of it all.

"Hey." Said Gus, pushing Lorne by his shoulder. "How did you do that?"

Lorne turned around and cracked a smile.

"Yes?"

"How did you do that? I mean, you... lie... about everything?"

Lorne's smile became wider. And he began to speak.

"Dish shu know chass U-mans ken shee more shasses of breen jen any oer coors?" Mumbled Lorne, from the officer's perspective.

Gus Grimly simply widened his eyes. He did not understand a word the man in front of him just said.

"Sorry?"

Lorne repeated the question with the same smile.

"Did you know that humans can see more shades of green than any other colour?"

And nothing entered Gus's ears. What came out from Lorne's mouth was nothing but muffles and sounds to him.

"...I'm sorry, but, I really can't hear what you're saying." Laughed Gus nervously. "Could you repeat that again?"

Hearing this statement, Lorne's confidence began to drop, and his once smug smile disappeared slightly. And yet, he repeated his question again.

"I said. Did? You know? That? Hu-mans. Can. See. More. Different. Shades. Of. The. Colour. Green? Than any other colour?"

Gus laughed again, but afterwards gave the same confused response as the last two attempts by Lorne to convey his message to the Duluth officer.

Lorne began to grit his teeth in irritation, putting up a fake smile this time, out of spite.

"Do you understand the English language, Officer Grimly?" Inquired Lorne impatiently.

"I'll put it in easier terms for you. Los humanos pueden ver más tonos de verde que cualquier otro color en el espectro."

Lorne repeated the phrase in German, Italian, French and Danish with much annoyance.

Gus was still clueless, and this was the breaking point for Lorne.

The killer proceeded to grab Gus by the collar and slam him against the window, taking the attention of everyone in the station.

Lorne then took a nearby pad of Post-It! And scrawled something on it, before showing it to the officer under his control.

And to his amazement, Gus was more confused than ever before.

"...Looks like a barrage of pencil scribblings to me." He says with that goofy Minnesotan accent that Lorne hated.

Furiously, Lorne threw a right hook against the officer's face, grounding him on the floor as people began to gather around the scene of the altercation.

"Are you deaf, mister? HUH?!"

The killer delivered three more kicks to the downed officer before getting restrained by Ben and two other cops. As he pushed away the men angrily Lorne finally confessed.

"I KILLED SAM HESS ALRIGHT?!" The killer cried. "AND THE CHIEF IN BEMIDJI TOO! YOU DULUTH PEONS NEED TO CLEAN YOUR EARS!"

As Lorne Malvo was dragged away to a holding cell screaming about hearing problems Ben picked Gus up from the floor, bringing him to a nearby table and poured him a cup of black coffee.

"I can't believe it, kid. I really don't. But you did it, you bagged our man." Said Ben, patting Gus on the shoulder. "This calls for a commendation, and I'll make sure you get your credit."

It took a while for Ben to realise that Gus was tearing up, sticking his finger inside his earholes and rubbing them. He looked up at his superior and just stared.

"...I can't hear anything, sir."

Later that evening Gus was at the Solverson's cafe, having what he always had, a big juicy burger and one of those vanilla milkshakes Lou was good at making. Greta and Molly sat in front of him, enjoying the same thing he had.

Gus had hearing aids on, courtesy of the department, and much to Greta's amusement, and she often compared them to those portable radio headsets on those old Sci-Fi television shows.

"So, it really was that Malvo fella huh?" Sighed Molly.

"Yup." Said Gus solemnly, taking a sip of the milkshake. "He confessed to a number of things. He was at the Nygaard's around the same time Vern walked in. He also confirmed that Lester killed his wife."

"Geez." Said Greta, eating her burger.

"How's Lester? He got taken in?"

"You betcha. We have him in holding, he's going to trial next week." Replied Molly.

"Word was he was in his undies when our boys found him, and he was screaming and resisting arrest while they were puttin' the cuffs on him."

"Gee, that's rough." Frowned Gus, looking out the window into the dark, snowing streets.

"Well, I'm just glad it's all over, Gus." Sighed Molly. "How's the hearing problem though?"

Gus scratched the back of his head.

"...Doctor said, I might need to wear these devices for a while." Said the officer, tapping on the aids. "He said it's probably from the firearms training we have in the academy, decibels and such. He told me not to get to close to loud noises, or the ringing would come back."

"Aw geez, you poor thing." Said Molly, holding the Duluth officer's palm. "So you can't go to the movies anymore?"

"Guess not... Though we could always go fishin'."

Hearing this, Greta smiled, and lifted her tall glass.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
